


Midnight Treat

by MissAishi



Series: S.S. Best Mates (Rarry) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort Food, Cutesy, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Many Desserts, Ron is the best boyfriend, Rule 63, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAishi/pseuds/MissAishi
Summary: Harry is absolutely terrified of her trial with the Ministry of Magic to await judgement on her underage magic use. She goes to seek comfort in her boyfriend's arms but he has better ideas than falling asleep together....SNACKS!





	Midnight Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, it's now Canon for me, Female Harry eats desserts like mad. Whenever she goes to Hogsmeade, Ron and Harry have to drag her away from dessert displays so she doesn't spend tons of money on them. And Ron fully knows this and will always offer sweets whenever she's sad.

It was hard to sleep in a place like this... In such an unfamiliar environment with unfamiliar wizards and witches... But also people she considers her family. So here she was, twirling her wand between her fingers as she stared at the ceiling, her eyes refusing to get tired enough to sleep and the unbearable thought of having another night terror due to that bastard itching at the back of her mind and the horrors that waited for her tomorrow at her trial.

Harry sat up off her bed and looked over at Hermione who was curled up in the blankets, her left foot hanging off the bed as she drooled on her pillow, her hair more wild than ever. Ginny, on the other hand, was completely under the blankets, muttering in her sleep about needing more days for her potion's essay. Surely, they wouldn't notice if she...

Harry slid her feet onto the floor and flexed her toes a little as she trekked off through the room and out of the door, gently closing it behind her. She moved down the halls and towards the room closer to the end and twisted the knob a little, the door creaking only slightly as she entered and then closed it behind her.

She moved through the room until she found who she was looking for and knelt down in front of his bed, placing her hands on top of his as they rested in front of his face and his expression was nothing but peacefully asleep; she almost didn't want to wake him.

But as soon as she gently rubbed at his skin, his eyes fluttered open and he jumped back at seeing her, nearly falling off the bed.

“B-Bloody hell, Harry! You scared me half to death...” Ron whispered angrily, trying to stay quiet to not wake up his brothers sleeping nearby. Harry frowned a little and his anger that was once there vanished almost immediately as he saw just how exhausted and sad she looked. “What's wrong?”

“I..I can't sleep... I'm sorry,” She muttered and rested her chin on the bed with a worried look in her eyes.

Ron shook his head a little as he rubbed at his face and scooted over in the bed, gently patting the space in front of him. Harry's face lit up as she crawled under the covers and rested her head on his arm that he placed in front of him and curled the other around her waist, his hand resting against the middle of her back.

Harry buried her face into his chest and sniffled slightly, her glasses digging uncomfortably into her nose. The silence in the room was biting and she shivered a little, making him hold her even closer to him.

“Mom's gonna be cross with us, you know that?” Ron muttered into her hair.

“I know. But she'll get over it. I need you right now.” Her words felt like ice on his skin. She must have been really terrified.

“Harry,” She looked up at his soft, but stern voice. “Why can't you sleep? Are you having nightmares again?”

How can she broach the subject... Ugh, her head felt like it was going to explode. With not being able to eat properly and her sleeping habits being completely nonexistent, she was not doing well at all. Her muscles ached, her eyes had bags and circles under them, her hair was not as full as the last time he saw her, and honestly, everything about her screamed 'neglect'.

“N-Nightmares and I'm sore all over... like sleeping on the floor.” She let out a little whine as she rubbed her neck that felt tighter than her shoelaces. Ron sighed a little and slowly sat up from his bed before standing up and stretching up into the air. Harry frowned as he got out of bed, wanting the warmth from his body back on hers.

“C'mon. I have a surprise for ya.” He nodded to the door as he stepped across the room, twisting the knob and pulling the door open. Harry curled herself into a blanket and followed him out. They walked down the spiral staircase in the dark and headed into the dark kitchen at the bottom floor, flipping on the light switch as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes a little, waddling to the cabinets as his eyes struggled to adjust to the light.

Harry sat down on the counter top, not currently caring about her manners, and kicked her feet back and forth a little as she waited, eager to know what his surprise was.

Ron opened the cabinet and then looked at her, glaring playfully. “Close your eyes.”

Harry gave him a quizzical look but closed her eyes, smirking. “Heh, I remember the last time you told me to close my eyes and wait for a surprise...”

“Oh, get your mind outta the gutter, Missy. Not that kind of surprise,” Harry squeaked as she felt a gently thump on her shoulder and giggled as she jerked back dramatically, acting as if he just hexed her.

“Okay, okay, on the off-chance your surprise is pure, I hope it's something awesome.”

p0lo,“Oh, so I'm not awesome enough? That hurts, mate.”

“Aww, did I bruise my boyfriend's sensitive ego?”

“Christ, I wish that dragon ate you.”

Harry started giggling as she laid back on the top of the counter, holding her stomach as her giggles shook her whole body in such a nice way; it had been a long time since she's laughed and she honest to God missed it. Just being in his presence was enough to tip her emotions in a positive way.

After a few seconds, she heard some rustling and Ron nudged her lightly. “Open your eyes.”

When she opened them, she saw Ron standing in front of her with a large box that was opened up and she let out a loud gasp of surprise. Inside of the box was so many delicately decorated desserts, all of her favorites; slices of treacle tart, lemon bars with powdered sugar, Turkish delight, coconut macaroons with chocolate filling... Oh, this boy was an angel! There was even mini strawberry swiss rolls.

Her heart lept up into her chest as she accepted the box and set it down next to her before jumping off the counter and wrapping her arms around him so tight that he felt like she was choking him.

“You are the best boyfriend ever! You knew my favorites!”

“Of course I do, mate,” Ron rested his hands on her back and held her close. “You always get the same thing every Hogsmeade trip.”

Harry snickered a little and kissed his cheek before letting him go and taking the box to the table, reaching into the box and grasping hold of a beautifully powdered lemon bar and bit down into it, revelling at the tartness of the crème, and the sharpness of the butter crust, matched perfectly with the sweetness of the powdered sugar.

Ron sat across from her, reaching in for his own slice of dessert, grasping a Turkish delight in his fingers and biting down, watching a little as the white/pink surface of the dessert cracked with the bite and spread open like wounds on the surface.

Harry leaned back and moaned at the heavenly taste of the lemon bar, licking her lips and smacking them together a little as she continued to munch away. Ron watched as her mood shifted with each dessert. When she got to the coconut macaroon, she broke it in half and ate half of it happily, looking up at Ron who looked like he was in a daze.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?” She frowned a little and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

“Hm.. Riiiiight about--” Ron leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Here.”

Harry's face went bright red and she couldn't help but smile at the sweetness of his gesture. Ron smirked at how incredibly flustered she became and took the other half of the macaroon, shoveling it down like any other food he's had.

Harry leaned back against her chair and looked up at the ceiling... It was a high, towering ceiling with sub-chandeliers. The lights were bright, but not bright enough to remind her of the Dursley's dining room. Theirs was very decorated, flaunting, and frilly. The Order had a very rustic, earthy tone with reclaimed tables, leatherbound seat covers, and diamond lacing wallpaper patterns that aged a little, the once white covering tinging a strange brown. It was different from the Dursleys; this felt lived in.

A soft sigh left her lips and Ron looked up from the table, wiping his fingers on a napkin and frowning slightly at her sigh. She only did that when she was either very stressed or overthinking.

“What's on your mind, Harry?”

Harry's eyes looked up at his and a little frown crossed her features but she wasn't fast enough to stop the look before Ron noticed.

“I just... I have this feeling this time that I'm actually screwed... You know how usually, everything ends up okay for me? I was supposed to die when I was born; I didn't. I was meant to die in the chamber; I didn't. Sirius was supposed to die by Dementors... He didn't.... But this time... I feel like... nothing can help me now.”

There was a moment of silence and it looked like Ron was choosing his words very carefully before he spoke and then when he looked ready, Harry prepared herself for what he may say to her.

“Harry, I want your honesty now. You saw Dementors and they attacked you and your cousin. True or false?”

“T-True.”

“And if you hadn't defended yourself against them, you both would have died. True or false?”

“True, but-”

“Shut up, I'm not finished,” Harry blushed at his brash tone. “You did what was necessary to survive; to protect yourself and an innocent muggle who just happened to be caught in the crossfire. Am I right?”

“Yeah, you're right.”

“Then you have not done a thing wrong here. You defended yourself and as far as I'm concerned, that is plenty enough for the Ministry to clear your name.” Ron sat back in his chair like he just finished an easy essay and placed his arms behind his head, smirking slightly at her stunned face. It's rare that Ron shows his intelligence in such strange ways and this was one of them. But for some reason, Harry felt a little better about all of this.

“You're right... I haven't done a thing wrong here... I hope the Ministry sees it the same way...” There was a tone of dread in her voice that Ron didn't like so while she was staring at her hands, he placed a slice of treacle tart on a napkin and slid it in front of her, smiling cheekily as she looked up at him, smirking a little.

Harry responded by downing the treat in true Weasley fashion in a matter of seconds.

For the rest of the night, Ron attempted to keep Harry distracted with other things besides her trial tomorrow. Told her stories about what happened with him and his brothers over the summer, how Percy got a job with the Ministry, how Fred and George were teaching him how to fly better so he could try out for the Quidditch team and have a shot at making it this year.

Harry listened to everything he said to her, her eyelids getting gradually heavier and heavier as they continued to speak. Ron scooted his chair closer to her and rested his head on the table next to her. She quickly followed suit, resting her own head next to his.

“Are you gonna fall asleep?”

“Mmm... Nah...” Harry lied, her eyes getting more and more droopy as Ron was following her close behind, his blinking getting slower and slower.

“It's okay if we do though...”

“Okay...”

The next morning, when the sun rose, Molly came into the kitchen and found them both sleeping next to each other at the table, the empty pastry box a complete giveaway. But irregardless, it was incredibly adorable; and she couldn't bring herself to be upset.

 

 


End file.
